That, Which is Tainted, And Pure
by Demon's Poet
Summary: Naruto, exiled from his home, leaves the Elemental Nation in sadness and 'shame' if you can call doing your job something shameful. As for Naruto he took years and traveled for a while to train before signing on with a group of Knights in Europe to hunt down Nightmare, wielder of Soul Edge to destroy the sword and save the world...but it didn't go as planned. Obviously...(Rated M!)


**I'd like to welcome you and say that I do not own either Naruto Or Soul Caliber. This is to keep you people entertained for a little while until I finish my other stuff. And it'll be slower now cause of FUCKING SCHOOL...**

 **That, Which is Tainted, And Pure Chapter One:Prologue And Return**

* * *

Funny isn't it? The first day he had finished his training, the first day he finally walked out on the battlefield, the first and single moment he had stepped in front of his opponent, he was stuck down by their cursed blade.

It was irony, all that training, all those counters learned, everything. Yet, it didn't do anything as he just wasn't strong enough. The cursed sword Soul Edge, and it's owner, Nightmare, had stabbed him as the first warrior in the group that went with Siegfried to destroy it.

Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a nineteen year old knight was stabbed by soul edge. But he wasn't killed, he wasn't dead, no. He laid on the cold ground as Siegfried and Nightmare battled it out not even fifty feet away.

Sad thing it was to Naruto. He always wanted to be a knight, ever sense he left his home in exile and came here, original he came from his home to Japan then to Europe with samurai training, but he learned how to adapt that to knight fighting.

But now, his only hope was to see Nightmare ended, cause he just seen the release of its power. In his final moments he was staring in awe of the raw power emanating from it. Then Siegfried released Soul Caliber's energy and it began to just clash in the air…But then there was a change, Naruto didn'- Wait.

Staring in shock as both energies redirected straight towards him, with the last of his strength, he pushed the knight that was next to him away in a futile attempt to save him. Which it did work, but it ended Naruto's life. At least, that's what he thought.

* * *

Inside Naruto, a battle was being waged, blue energy, and red fighting clashing. While Naruto himself, inside had been at peace for so long with his own darkness, he never really felt conflicted like this before. Slowly standing up, the partially armored new-knight began hobbling over to the clashing energies as they gained a more figure look. Two knights, one black and one white fighting completely, blades clashing.

Naruto was finally close enough and pushed himself with another step forward as the blades came down, he caught them, both. Stopping the fight and shocking them.

Then, he spoke in a pained tone. "Why am I fighting myself? Weren't we at peace." He looked at them both, as through his eyes they were both him, one was just red eyed and his 'yami' self-looking. To them though, the energies were that of Soul Edge and Caliber, looking to one another, in shock a single thought occurred to them, why were they fighting? If one was evil, and one was good, one was black, one was white, then where was the grey?

Then they looked to the young boy. It was obvious he was able to accept both energies. At this, while the actual blades were still fighting, the amount of energy that was now in this boy's body did something insane. It, began to meld with him, blue and red turned violet. Black and white to grey.

While this transformation would be real and painful it would be worth it. The one and only Purely Malfested would be born.

* * *

Screaming, that's all it was, screams of pain, of horror, something so loud, pain and anger filled that would make Nightmare's eyes widen. Both Spirit sword users stopped their fighting to see the male that Nightmare had stabbed hands holding his eyes and the top of his face, fingers in his hair and face looking to the sky screaming in pain on his knees. They got to see the aura that was erupting from him too.

It was, in honest surprising the energy coming from him, but then they saw their own energies that they were releasing being leeched by the boy and his greyish aura.

And as if it was possible, the screams got louder, and louder. More and more pain filled it as the bright silver light over took the boy, before another scream erupted from him and then silence. The battling stopped, everyone staring in horror and shock, well other than Nightmare and Siegfried. (Both thinking something else was a foot here.)

Then a small explosion of energy happened, a warped purple and silvery grey, knocking all back a bit, Siegfried stabbed his sword into the ground to hold on as the blast knocked most everyone down. Nightmare had slammed his demonically clawed fist into the ground and held on for dear life.

Ones the energy stopped, they both stood, staring cautiously at the small to medium sided creator created by said blast. Both sword wielders were, too far to charge one another, and besides, they'd have to go through the creator to do that.

A thud was heard as the smoke cleared and a shadowed figure appeared, one boot on the ground as the silvery knight-like greave and boot showed and going up, it stopped just above the knee showing a greyish leather pants with a scaled armored fauld, above that was a grayed magus breastplate that had seen some wear and tear from the point of being stabbed through. Under that was a set of scaled armor, and under that was a full chain mail suit as you can tell from the now healed hole in the armor but not the skin. (Cause it was healed.)

Silver gauntlets and shoulder pauldrons, his helmet was not upon his head, it was on the ground and unchained from the irony closed helm it was.

Slowly, he began to stand up, a little tipsy looking at the moment as he was disorientated obviously. Slowly swaying a bit before standing straight and tall, his long blonde hair was behind him, untamed and spiky as usual, and the three whisker marks, were darker and more molded to him.

At his hip, was a strange long sword, sheathed at the moment, so you could see the blade, there was a bright white inscription the casing. _"For there isn't just black or white, but a grey that shouldn't be ignored"_ As if words of wisdom. Then, the grey armored blonde eyes snapped open. The pupils and irises were normal, if only the irises were a little brighter, but the whites of the eyes, they were black as night. Ebony, jet, they were the as if the embodiment of darkness. That kind of freaked Siegfried out, but it pissed Nightmare off.

Then his voice, it was strange, echo and kind of wispy and changed. For good or for bad, that is up to guess. Nightmare knew what happened, at least mostly, he the boy though didn't take on a more demonic stature though. So something was off, this boy became a Malfested, at least that's what Nightmare thought.

Siegfried felt strange about it, he had figured he was tainted, but from how the boy acted, he just couldn't tell.

"w-what happened." Said young knight spoke in his new voice, one palm on his head, the other upon the hilt of his sword, just resting. "Aghhh….Where, am I?" He asked again, looking up and around, he seen figures gathering around.

Seeing each of them, some images flashed in his mind, giving him a slight head ache, mostly pain coursing through his left frontal area. "Ahhh…" he winced and flinched at the pain, groaning a little before shaking it off, he remembered them. The one in the mostly iron was the man he pushed away to save from the energy clash. The one next to him, wearing a darker set of steel with what looked like a scaled set of armor was the secondary "leader" of this little group, then his eyes stopped on the knight that was leading them. Siegfried, then another Image appeared in his head, a dark and evilish figure was the image, his head snapped to the other side, and standing there alone was said figure.

Nightmare, the Azure Nightmare. Sighing suddenly, he felt a sudden pain come from the palm of his hands. With a sudden grow, his hands stopped being in pain, and snapped to his new blade, it was obvious he didn't like Nightmare, but it wasn't an attack, he was ready to defend himself if Nightmare did anything.

This amused the Demon for a moment, this monster, slayer of men, this NIGHTMARE of the world, was being stood up to by a Malfested, a being created by his blade. But something did seem off by this. His appearance was a lot less demonic than it should have been.

Then his head turned back to Siegfried, or more specifically the weapon he was using, his widening then his head snapped to Nightmare, and his weapon. Eyes widening even further, his hands snapped to his head as he felt his mind being torn in to pieces, he screamed loudly again in agony as he took a couple steps back. The energies slowly clashing again before he stopped and calmed himself, with a feral growl, he snapped himself in anger. Blind rage, he drew his sword and taking a samurai stance.

This duel edged Tyrfling style sword had a two and a half to three foot long blade, which was ebony black while having a rose bush-like design ranging from the tip to the hilt, ivory rose-petals and plant thorns of the bush showing. Both sides seemingly adding 3D effect upon it. On the hilt, looking like the basic European based long-sword, the guard was a silver color while the handle was wrapped in leather, which was pitch-black, the pommel was just as silver like the guard.

Both eyes pupils now slits showed to everyone and all, but only one person was able to voice the fear that overcame most of the humans. "M-m-malfested…" He whispered.

And in a burst of a speed, leaving cracks in the ground behind him with his new found strength he charged forward at the group thinking if he was going to get out, he'd need to fight through them.

A demonic laughter erupted from Nightmare as he suddenly found it amusing, it was strange what happened, but at least it should di- Suddenly bringing up his sword, he locked blades once again with Siegfried.

"What did you do to him!" Shouted the blond male.

"Ha! That's the best part!" Chuckled a very amused Edge wielder. "I didn't do ANYTHING!" He shouted for all to hear. "Releasing our energies snapped him into that state…If I were to guess, at the moment he's like a cornered animal, fearful, hostile, and _very_ dangerous, but enough of this talk. COME SOUL CALIBER! I SHALL DESTROY YOU ONCE AN FOR ALL!" Charging forward with a horizontal ark, to which Siegfried blocked.

* * *

A shield blocked a sword slash, but was pushed back by the blond animalistic male. "Snap out of it Naruto! This is not you!"

More images flashed in his mind, his childhood, no, he wouldn't be let it happen again. He would survive. Eyes slitting further, he charged forward giving a dart-like stab towards the shield before dropping to sweep the knights legs out from under him. Once he was on the floor he got a demonically enhance stomp to the face plate, while he would live, he'd have a broken nose and was obviously unconscious.

Quickly now, the blonde survivor went straight towards another knight that was lined up closest to his exit, with a bit of a power slide, he slid under and through the knights legs knocking him over and out of the way behind him. With that, he jumped up and took off running, as fast as he could, the ground was cracking with each enhanced step he took. He had no way to control this new found strength, and agility, but he at the moment didn't want to, this would get him away from them all quickly. As quick as he could. He would go into hiding, yeah, that's it.

They wouldn't find him, not again, never again.

That's when a final explosion of energy and he felt the demonic presence from behind him disappear, Nightmare was gone, defeated. Destroyed, as was Soul Edge. But he kept running, he wouldn't turn around, he needed to hide. Survive. That's all he needed to do.

That's when Naruto went into hiding, not to be seen again for another, five years.

* * *

 **Five Years Later, Port City of Damoclious (Naruto The Grey Knight)**

"Five hundred." Simply stated a single man.

"Please, you know we can't pay that, no one can." Pleaded a young woman, she looked like an average middle class female, next to her were to younger children.

"Five hundred take it or leave it lady." He said simply, he wore the classic bandit outfit, ripped up jacket, but he looked more sea faring.

"I-I…I-" She was cut off by a new voice, a darker and more warped voice, yet in a strange way, it was comforting, but it was cold at the moment.

"You probably should let them ride…Or else you won't like what I do to you…" Explain a dark voice as a taller male walked out of the shadows. About six foot one or two give or take an inch. Long blond hair tied back in a ponytail but still a spiky mess. Bright blue eyes and the whites of his eyes were a dull grey steel color. His clothing was a set of grey leather pants with silver greaves, silver gauntlets with pauldrons and Under all of that, was a full set of chain mail armor of a dull dark steely grey color.

"Oh yeah, and just what'll you do to me?" He asked but in a flash before he could react, said male was behind him and there was a cold piece of metal to his neck.

His eyes had darkened quite a bit, but his iris's lit up like the fourth of July in America. The sclera had darkened to Jet-black as his ebony and ivory colored blade was pressed against this man's throat. "Do you really need me to do it?" His warped voice darker and a lot more clear now, he was a malfested by the tone of it.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled out, that's when the man looked to the woman and kids for a few seconds. "Cover your eyes and stay off the boat for a little while." He said simply. Getting a nod from them the kids hid behind their mother, to both hide themselves from the scary man and to do as they were told.

Woman looked away as she heard a slick cutting sound, and a thud, looking to the floor to find the dead bandit laying there until he was pushed off into the water by the male who killed him. "I'll clear the boat, you should go look for a group of people who want to leave and are willing to work for it…" He said to her and she nodded, hurrying off she ran back into town together and possibly find someone who can take care of the Malfested encase he were to attack them.

The man then turned to the boat and boarded. He was walking up the "plank" and onto the ship sword drawn and blooded, this would be fun. If he were to guess, there was a full crew so from twenty to forty people seeing as this was a strangely large ship for pirates.

Yep, one hell of a party. Sighing to himself as he rolled his eyes, he always did think too much to himself. He started forward, walking down the line of the deck slowly coming onto a small group of the pirates seemingly having a little "party" with one another, six of them, four watching them arm-wrestle while two of the bulkier ones were seeing who was stronger. Sheathing his sword and reaching behind him, his leathery-belt around his pants was more than just a belt, it holstered two silver daggers. Pulling them up in an assassin's way he came up behind them all, standing maybe five feet away, he whistled a bit gaining their attentions, everything stopped for a few minutes. All hands looking over to him as if he were a sore thumb. "Having fun ladies?" He asked sarcastically before with a flick of his wrists, like kunai the two daggers landed into the skulls of the two bulkier ones who forwards onto the table and each other.

Eyes snapped to them before back to this strangely armored male who had drawn his sword again. "Who's next?" He asked in a semi-cocky semi-cynical voice.

"GET HIM!" was a shout of three different ones as they all drew their swords, about fifteen minus two if he counted right. A little over or less than half the crew. _How fun._

With a small grin, he pulled out something from his belt, a small mask, a dull grey battle-mask. The metal piece was placed over his mouth and nose, then in a burst of speed he charged forwards, slashing and hacking away, using his shinobi training to dodge, his samurai training to block and slash, and his knight training for the poses footing and everything else, strangely enough. It blended together very well.

A quick horizontal ark from his blade cut down two of these bandits, raiders, pirates. Take your pick for a name. Then he brought his blade up and back, Smashing blade to blade as it was held over his shoulder lazily. "Why do you even try? You know you'll die to me." He said calmly and coldly, now showing his Malfested voice more so.

A couple of them hesitated, taking a step back, and that's all he needed, the first two were cut down, headless but the others were still alive. There were onl- Twenty? Oh shit, some most of came up from the under decks.

A loud shout of stop got everyone's attention. His head snapped over to who looked like the ship's captain. He looked, well like a very stereotypical pirate, minus peg leg, hook hand, and Parrot.

"What is it you want stranger…" Asked the leader of these rag tag group of roughens.

"Well originally I was going to pay for passage to a special….location." He trailed off before finish. "But then I came upon the scene of your boy bullying a young lady and her children into paying a very steep price for most people, so I was thinking I might as well commandeer you're ship from you if the rest of you are anything like him…And looking at some of you, I gotta say. I think that idea was on the money."

"You, one man…Attack us? Ha! Do you think it'll be that easy to take our ship boy?" He asked with a sarcastically in an amused tone.

"Honestly?" He asked only to get a nod. To this, he reached up and pulled off his mask before he grinned. "I've only been toying with your boys…." He said before putting away his mask and sword, and then he held up both his hands and flexed them into a claw position. He took to copying a very demonic voice, the original nightmare's voice. **"I haven't even begun to** _ **attack**_ **you yet."** He said, as he flared his malfestation inside of him. A grey aura burning around him as electricity arced around and between his hand and fingers.

Eyes widened in shock and horror, not only a sword user, but someone trained in magical arts?! Then he closed them into fists and they were completely encased into electricity. "You know, these decks were recently washed, you know how I can tell?" He asked, his voice taking a heavy malfested human as was its average for him.

"Cause there are still wet spots, and you're all standing in them." He grinned before slamming his fists into the floor, sending bright lights of silvery electricity into EVERYONE around him. Shocking their nervous systems and burning them completely out before traveling up the spines and into the break, shocking that to a fried piece of meat.

Slowly, he returned to his standing position, and he was the only one standing. "Huh, sucks for you all." He said before looking to his side, he seen that the woman wasn't back yet. Sighing he walked over, might as well begin to dump the bodies.

It wasn't for another twenty minutes before the woman showed up with about sixteen different men, five women, and a few more kids.

To this, the blonde male had finally thrown off the last pirate, not before looting his body like all the others and starting a junk pile while he kept the stuff that he could sale later. Walking over to the edge, he seen them all gathered up and discussing for a moment, he whistled and motioned with his arm for them to get on before turning around and getting to work on setting the mass and all that.

While none of them trusted him obviously enough, he didn't make any trouble for them and in return they didn't him. Thus, began this blond malfested's journey back home.

* * *

 **Three Months Later, Edge of Wave Country, Elemental Nations. (Naruto The Grey Knight)**

After being dropped off, he gave the human's a wave off with a small smile. It took a while, but they warmed up to him, the kids always asked to play with him, and he was always respectful to them. While he knew they wouldn't completely trust him ever, he at least got a small start for them to trust some Malfested. Not all were bad anyways.

Sighing to himself, he began walking down the road, journeying down a forgotten path of memories, a small smile gracing his lips as he remembered the few good parts of his childhood.

He continued down the path for what seemed like hours, none stop, not even to piss or drink or eat. Now while malfested did need to do all of that, they did it less frequently than humans.

He sighed for a moment, before stopping and looking up at the bridge. The Great Naruto Bridge, ha, not so great to him honestly. He looked down the bridge before slowly following down its path towards the Village of Wave. He remembered passing through this village at the dark time of dusk. Night, pitch blackness, hiding away as he moved towards and over the bridge in his exile, and now, he was back, back to a place that caused him pain, going back to ground zero of it all.

Upon Entering the Village, he got strange looks for his choice of fashion; he was looking around for that old house they all stayed in the first time he was here on his first mission. Stopping in front of it and looking up at it, he had a half-a flash back as he remembered it a long while ago, right now it looked new and repaired but back then it was a bit beaten down and warn. A small smile graced his lips as he walked to the door and gave it a knock.

A gentle feminine voice came from the other side. "Just a minute!"

The woman opened the door, "Hello sir, can I-" she stopped mid-sentence as she looked to his face, the whisker marks, the blond hair, the blue eyes. God, it was, it, It was Naruto.

"Hey Tsunami, its, been a long time…" His voice was deeper, and he was forcing it to appear as human as possible. In his eyes, they showed some pain, but nothing he couldn't bear.

A single tear came from the now smaller female as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him with a smile. "Yes it has, welcome back Naruto…" She had been angered when she found out of his exiling. And saddened that he didn't come through Wave, Inari was very enraged that Naruto had been exiled and worse than that, so was Tanzua the bridge builder and lord of wave now. He ended up ending all trade with Konoha the moment he found out.

Slowly he wrapped a single arm around her back. "May I…Come in?" He asked curiously, making her kind of jump off of him and nod with a smile.

"Oh yes, do please come in. Inari and dad will be so happy you're here." She said a bit loudly.

Turning around she walked back in leading the way to the kitchen. Upon entering, he shut the door behind him gentle and walked further in behind the mother to the kitchen. "I was just finishing dinner, if you could go set the table while I get dad and Inari."

"It's not a problem Tsunami." Taking a few plates and walking to the dining room while the lady went to finish up in the kitchen and then went to get her family. He finish setting up the table and he sat down at the side of the table, his knees behind him and him sitting on his shins as he kept his hands in his lap.

"What are you so excited about Hun? Who is so important that's got you this hyper?" Asked an older voice from the stairs.

"Yeah mom! Who is it?" asked a confused younger voice.

"Just come down stairs and see for yourselves." She said before coming down and going to the kitchen together the food. And once she entered the dining room, she stood there seeing both her father and son frozen at who they saw.

The blond hair was the biggest indicator, but the whisker marks and blue eyes just proved it further. "N-naruto…?" Asked Inari, the young boy grew into a fine young man. If Naruto was to guess Inari was about 16 maybe 15…One of those.

Smiling to Inari gently, he nodded. "It's been a while kid." Suddenly Inari ran at him and tackled him to the floor, tears of joy appearing on the young man's face as he tightly hugged the man he considered a brother.

Chuckling a bit, Naruto hugged him back with one arm and smiled. "Alright, alright, calm down kiddo." Still forcing his voice to appear as human as possible. Upon saying that, Inari let go of Naruto and stood up, letting the blond sit up again and look to Tanzua, the great bridge builder.

Nodding to the old man. "Ya old drunkard…Still kick I see?" He said chuckling a bit as he poked at Tanzua, who chuckled and shook his head. "And you brat, when did you become an emo-cockslap?" He responded gain a burst of laughter from everyone in the room.

After taking a second to calm down he spoke. "Not emo, just goth. But anyways, I kinda, became a Knight." He explain a bit. And more questions came and he answered those as Inari's mother served dinner. Eating with those you could call family, it was, nice. Really nice honestly. Found out Inari was reviving wave's Samurai and already had the building of a small army. He also found out what happened to Konoha after his exile, most trade was cut off and Suna's Alliance was stressed with them.

He chuckled at that and sighed. "Damn, and I'm expose to go back…I hope they learned their lesson for being idiots." He said annoyed by this new information.

"Ye- Wait, you're going back? Why!?" Suddenly Inari shouted the question gaining three questioning looks.

"Cause…For me, it's the best place to go to at this moment. I never said I was going back to join them, but there's something there I need to get…" he trailed off.

"And what's that?"

"…My inherence. I have to ask how much off Konoha's past do you know?" He got a simple explanation from the first Hokage to the fourth and how he killed the Kyuubi. Then, he stopped them. "Actually Kyuubi can't be killed, so he was sealed…Into me…" He explained what happened that day and everything about it and why it made him public enemy number one to Konoha.

"Well that explains a lot Naruto, but what inherence?"

"Heh…" Coving his whisker marks. "Who do I look like from Konoha's history?"

"….You look like the Fourth!" Shouted Inari suddenly in shock. Gaining a half smirk and a nod.

"I found out about my mother from my visit to the destroyed Whirlpool country. Track that to my father and the everything else from there…I'm am the sole heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Funny huh?" Naruto replied before sighing and standing up. "Thank you for letting me stay for the meal." He said with a bow.

"Anytime Naruto, but, do you have to go now."

"Sadly, yes…I can't slow in my momentum of travel, it could be dangerous." He explained, before looking to the door and sighing and looking to them.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" He asked, gaining three different nods.

"Okay…I'm not as human as I was originally…" He sighed and allowed his sclera dull to a jet black. And spoke again in a warped voice.

"I'm what those in Europe call, Malfested…Demonically changed by the cursed sword…But, for some reason, I'm not driven by the darkness that most are." He explained everything that happened up to this moment then. Everything he did and what happened. Gaining tired looks from them, but mix with a large amount of anger and sadness.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun for telling us…" Said a tired Tanzua, who gained a nod from the blond.

"No problem… Now I need to be going, please stay safe…and Inari," He said trailing off, a small smirk played upon his face. "remember this, " _Those who follow sorrow and pain will go down the darkened path or revenge, which is trialed with horrifying acts. While those follow happiness and joy, follow a lightened path of cold yet great acts…But there is always a grey, for we all are or were human at one point."_ " He finished with a bright smirk.

Gaining a nod from Inari he walked past the littler male but not before ruffling his hair then to the door. "I promise this isn't the last time you'll see me…" He said loud enough from them to hear in a happy voice before exiting and walking down the road path towards Konoha, this was going to be one hell of a trip back.

* * *

Sword drawn he seemed to be dancing around his opposite, our blond hero had just slashed down his third ANBU NE, or root. Sighing, there becoming more and more annoying. His eyes darted to one who was going through a few hand signs, he recognized these he suddenly dashed forward with his malfested speed and slashed the man in half with his long sword.

Sighing he turned to the last two of the duel squad making similar hand signs he simply point his hand at the both of them and out shot a bright yellow lightning bolt at blinding speeds slamming into the both of them and shocking them to death. Then sheathed his blade before continuing down the path, he left his battle mask on for now. Not really caring at the moment. He was almost there though, another ten minutes of walking and he'd make it.

Sighing to himself, he could see the Gate now. And the usual two were there guarding it, sighing to himself, he continued to the gate and stopped in front of it. "Hello," He started.

"Hello, what is your business here in Konoha sir?" The Konoha nin lazily asked as he was now looking at the…really tall blond, shocking him to his core of how tall this person was.

"Just visiting a few friends, gathering some supplies and finding an inn to stay a little while before I venture off again." He explain.

"Oh, I see, sir I must ask you to hand over your weapons, we cannot allow civilians to be armed inside of the village unless it is a simple kunai or knife."

"Oh, but I'm a Ronin. So I think I'll be keeping my blades." He said a bit darkened tone, said tone sent a shock down the Chunin's spine, that made him simply chuckle nervously and nodded. "O-of course sir! Go on through! H-have a good day!" Nodding the man entered the village, and the Chunin's partner sighed and shook his head. "Welp, you fucked up." He said as if he was annoyed. "I'll go tell Hokage-sama we have a visiting Ronin."

Sighing as he seen his partner disappear, he slammed his head in the desk moaning about how he was doomed when she finds out.

* * *

The first place our blond went was straight to his favorite place on the planet. Ichiurka's Ramen.

Upon sitting down he was greeted by a smaller female, a bright smile on her face. "Hello Sir, may I take your order?" She asked politely.

"Hehe, you may. I'd like a couple miso's to start with and five chicken and pork ramens after." He said as he pulled off his battle mask and set it on the table next to him.

As she was writing it down, her mind was obviously stuck on thinking something until she actually stopped to look at the order and her eyes widened before her head snapped to her customer. Blond hair, check, Bright Blue eyes, check, Whisker marks, checked. Blinking before tears came to her eyes. "N-naruto…" She asked quietly. She received a nod and a small grin as he held out his arms, making her jump across the bar-like stand and hugs him and attempted to tackle him, now again, attempted, he was larger than her and she wasn't as strong as him anymore even if he was holding back with just human strength.

"Been while sis." He said simple enough, Ayane, she was like a sister to him. She nuzzled into his chest sobbing a little and holding onto him for dear life. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here…" He said holding her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

Hearing the sobbing, an older gentleman came out to check on his daughter, to find her in the arms of a young man who…Oh god! The whisker marks, the blue eyes, the blond eyes.

Naruto turned and looked at the old man. "Hehe, hey Jiji…Been a while hasn't it?" He said with a small smile as he rested his chin on top of Ayane's head.

"Hehe, Naruto…It's been way too long." Said old man smiled gently as he looked to his little girl hold onto her younger brother for dear life. While it wasn't an official adoption, Naruto had told them he didn't care, he was taking them as his family when he was a kid, calling the old man his dad and Ayane his sister. Funny thinking to back then and to now. He seemed to of change so much from the care-free little boy to this strong young man in armor and gear.

"Yes it has." Sighing he patted Ayane's head gently as she pulled herself from her chest. Her eyes were red from the crying obviously.

"Naruto…Promise me you won't leave again…please." She sobbed out. Gaining a gentle and caring smile from him and nodded. "Promise…" He held up his hand and gave the old fashioned pink promise idea. She took it and it reminded her so much of him when he was a child.

Sucking it up a bit she stood back up and went behind the counter again a smile and her still red eyes. "But by kami Naruto when did you get so tall and big!? I can hardly believe it's you." She said brightly and cheerfully making both the men laugh for a moment.

"Hehe, I didn't stay in the elemental nations after my banishment. I kinda traveled for a while before stopping in Japan for training…Did you know they had Samurai even outside the elemental nations? Then I went to Europe, while I had my shinobi and Samurai training, I wanted something more too, so…I went and learned about knights…Funny how I'm able to blend the fighting styles together…" He kinda explain and ranted off. Then started giving them the whole run down of what happened in detail outside of the elemental nations, apart from him being Malfested of course.

Then they went off explaining everything that has happened to Konoha from a more of a perspective because they've had to live with all the problems it all caused.

Sighing he leaned back a bit. "Damn…Well I guess that means I'm going to have to fix this aren't I?" He said with a sigh before standing up and looking to the other too, he had finished eating a little while ago anyways. "Alright…How much do I-"

"No Naruto, think of it as a welcome back present." The old man said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Oh, well, thanks old man. I'll see you two around!" He said with a bright smile before turning and walking out of the little stand and then down the street.

* * *

About twenty minutes into town he found himself a little Inn to stay at, and was currently in his room, leaned back in the bed and resting his eyes until a sudden change in the air made his eyes snap open, he was looking at an ANBU who was at the door, and again, it was ROOT. "For fuck sakes." He said with a sigh he stood up as the ANBU was about to charge him, as soon as he did though said ANBU found herself pinned against the wall, and a demonic grin coming from the Blonde.

"You know, it's not nice to attack someone like you guys do…Hmm…Maybe I should teach you a lesson…or use you as a warning…" He spoke quietly thinking before leaning in to the side of the masked face's head. "Maybe you could help me warn you're friends not to fuck with me?" He said a little sensually, he gave a gentle lick of the ear that was unhidden by the short black hair and dog-like mask.

Then he threw the female into the bed. "Or maybe you could stop playing around Hatake." He said in a now normal voice as he turned away, only to stop and look over his shoulder. "And drop the henge; it makes me want to stab you seventy five times in the chest." He said with an annoyed look, worst part was, he was in just his pants and the leg bandages he usually wore like socks.

With a large puff of smoke, the female changed completely, well not completely. It was still female. Except it looked a lot more like an opposite of what it was originally. Silver hair, still the same mask, and a normal jonin outfit with double C cup chest maybe. He was never good at telling that kind of thing, more or less it was probably bigger but due to the vest it was hiding it a bit.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"The smell, and if you're going to ask how I'm not shocked you're female, it's because I've known since I first met you, you were on your period when we all first met."

She blinked a few times in shock, and the only conclusion was that he could have SMELLED that. Fuck if he could than his nose is way better than an Inuzuka's.

"Well at least it's nice to have you back. I can conclude that the mess of dead root outside the village is you're doing?" She asked curiously as she sat up on his bed. She was looking him over and it was obvious he changed, plus killing used to be the biggest no for him but now.

"Yeah, it was me. Danzo needs to tell his bitches to heel once in a while less they piss me off and I just go take the head off the source." He explained with no slight amount of anger.

"Of course. So Naruto, you do realize you're Exile ended a long while ago right?"

"Maybe a little…" He said with a half smirk before sighing. "But, I was tired of being the scapegoat of the village…until I was actually turned into what they said I was." He said with a solemn look on his face.

After hearing that, her eyes widened in shock and fear for a moment before slowly standing up and moving to him, cautiously for a moment, then she wrapped her arms around him gentle. Holding him tightly or more like holding herself to him closely.

"It's okay." She spoke calmly and softly. Slowly he moved one arm and wrapped it around her as well. He looked up at her and showed her exactly what he was talking about.

He looked up to her and flashed his darker form, showing the blackened sclera and the excessively bright blue eyes. "No, it's not…" He allowed his voice to warp a little before sighing and closing his eyes again. Shaking his head, he ended up letting her go and walking towards the bed.

Upon arriving to it, he sat down and leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs and hands going down as gravity made them. He let them hang over his knees as he looked down and sighed again. "An annoyance of life, but there was and still is nothing I can do to fix this…" He spoke, keeping his voice warped, looking to her. It was no surprise to see her good eye widen in surprise and possible fear. What did surprise him after a moment and him looking back down she came over and sat next to him before hugging him tightly.

"It okay, if anyone will find a way, it's you. You always do. You save Sasuke, you stopped people from destroying our village more than once. And even though you were exiled, that obviously never stopped you. You never gave up, so again, if anyone can find a way to fix whatever happened to you, you will." She said confidently, making him look up at her, his still wide and looking at her with a obvious shock. The way she said that, plus what she had said, was kind of, sweet. No, not kind of, her confident yet gentle tone, her caring way, it was sweet.

And it's what pushed him to do what he did next, he reached up with one hand and gently rubbed her cheek. Even if her mask was on, he was still caressing it. Which made her blush, not that he could see that under her black piece of clothing. A gentle smile was upon his face as he then slowly pulled it down and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers. Both of their eyes were shut as they enjoyed each other's taste for the moment.

Naruto's tongue slowly slipped into her mouth and brushed against hers as hers moved to his mouth, his arms had moved down and slowly locked around her lower back, and her arms around the back of her neck as their began to press further against one another. Their little make-out session was sadly interrupted after another minute of mouth on mouth action as there was a sudden knock on his door.

Slowly pulling away from away from one another, staring into each other's eyes for a second as they both thought the same thing…

…Someone, anyone, whoever it was knocking on the door, was going to pay…Dearly…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and I know it's a cliff hanger plus Fem-Kakashi...Well...FUCK YOU!...Don't really care if anyone hates on this, but I will say this. I will probably continue this...maybe..maybe not. ALSO! I've got a few other stories I'm starting cause I've already got a few ideas and some stuff already down in Microsoft Word and typed up and stuff...OH! I had another idea for a story and I thought I'd give it out. Alright, now Quake 4: Mathew Kane. (I decided to change a piece of the story instead of the normal Stroggified and went a different route with said part in the game.) AND MASS EFFECT! (Beginning with Mass Effect 1, at least that's what I've gotten done so far...just the first chapter half done.)**

 **If anyone wants to try it, or something like that I wish you LUCK! As for the others...Well lets just say (Fallout3\New Vegas[With more or less realistic weapons plus fallout weapons.] Crossovered to!...Desert Punk!) and then a couple of others. I'll give out ideas by PM or just set up a challenge or whatever. )**

 **Anywho, later. Review, like, follow you know the drill.**


End file.
